This program provides postdoctoral academic scientists and postgraduate clinicians with interdisciplinary research experiences that will prepare them to conduct innovative research in the fields of tissue engineering and biomaterials science. The program responds to an underserved need for research training that is (i) interdisciplinary, (ii) translational (from lab to clinic), and (iii) cross-sector (from academia to industry). Horizontal integration of the material sciences, engineering, and biological sciences is achieved by the strong and documented commitment of the program faculty to engage trainees in interdisciplinary research projects co-mentored by at least two Core Faculty. Vertical integration is supported by the full participation of clinicians and their active involvement in trainee mentoring. Significant opportunities for cross-sector training are provided by the vibrant technology transfer activities of the New Jersey Center for Biomaterials, a formal academic consortium of New Jersey's research universities. In this competing renewal application, we present a plan for adding "computational modeling and biomaterials informatics" as an overarching theme to the already established emphases on polymer synthesis, imaging technologies, cell and molecular biology, materials science, upscale and prototype development, and the translation of research from the laboratory to the clinic and to industry. Trainees affiliate with one core competency laboratory of their choice and then carry out a collaborative research project that encourages the trainee to rotate through complementary laboratories, specialized characterization and imaging facilities, and industrial-academic collaborative projects. Individuals follow a well-monitored but flexible personalized training track they have designed with their mentorship committee, drawn from the program faculty to represent complementary disciplines relevant to the trainee's long-term career and training goals. Workshops in responsible conduct of research and professional development supplement the research experience. This program leverages other research and training activities of the New Jersey Center for Biomaterials, including a strategic partnership with the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST), the NIH-funded research resource "Integrated Technologies for Polymeric Biomaterials" (RESBIO), and a DoD-funded program for developing advanced biomaterials for the Army's combat care needs. Easy access to the seminars, workshops, and collaborative research interactions throughout the Center's participating universities create a highly stimulating environment. Selected postdoctoral associates supported by the faculties'research funding are invited to participate in this Training Program to build a larger cohort of trainees, enhancing the possibilities for diverse research interactions among the trainees. An already creditable record of enrollment of underrepresented minorities will be continued through a proactive recruitment plan.